Ishq Bulaawa
by Preetz
Summary: You never know when love comes calling you. But when it does everything seems beautiful. Ishita/Dushyant fic. Written for my dear friend. A treat for LP lovers. updated on someone's suggestin :D R & R :D Final chapter :) thanks for liking IB
1. Love's calling!

**A/N:** OK guys! So hmm this is one shot containing some much awaited ishyant nok-jhok & a little romance. This can be considered as a future chap of LP! There's a touch of AR/DMG to the scenes. But that's just coincidental. So OK..

For now just enjoy the fic.

This is for someone who has asked me to add ishyant romance asap! :P hope she likes. Yar love you! Lo dekhlo Dushu ka romantic side :P :*

Cover pic- made by me :P nice naa? :P

**. . .**

… **Ishq bulawa …**

**. . .**

Note: here ishyant are in love, this OS is set after they confess their feelings

**Time 9:30 PM, Location : A deserted road with a dead end, **

A girl is complaining taking out her anger on a guy who's a year or two elder to her.

**Girl- **"dead end pe laake rok di gaadi! Mujhe pata tha tumse kuch nhi hoga." ***huff n glare***

**Guy- **"Ishi.."

**Girl- (Ishita) **"darpok! Darpok! Darpok ho tum! Tabhi tho- Urghhhh!"

**Guy (Dushyant)- **"arey yar meri jeep kharab hogai tho. Ismei meri kya Galati hai?"

**Ishu- **"bahana accha banaaliya. Mujhe pata hai ki ye sab bahaana hai. taki tum papa se na milo.." ***another glare***

**Dushyant- **"aisi baat nhi hai. main tumhare papa se milna chahta hu yar.." ***puppy eyes***

**Ishu- **"oh really?" ***mocking***

**Dushyant- **"really.." ***smile* "**or tum.. ye.. ye kisko darpok keh rhi ho Billi haan?"

She huffs and folds her arms. Her dupatta keeps fluttering due to the strong wind. He tugs his black coat closer and continues with an air of confidence.

**Dushyant- **"Senior inspector Dushyant ka naam suna hai kabhi?"

**Ishu- **"ab ye naya joker kon hai.." ***glare and innocent look***

**Dushyant- **"Yar, Its not funny! Dushyant k naam sunn k na, criminals k dil mei dar.. DARR paida hota hai…" ***proud look***

The guy emphasizes darr and smirks posing coolly…

**Ishu- **"achha?"

**Dushyant- **"haan. Aur dar, fear k mare dhadkane ruk jaati hai. pata hai tumhe?"

**Ishu- **"hmph. Par main uss Dushyant ki baat nhi kar rhi jo criminals ki band bajaata hai. main iss Dushyant ki baat kar rhi hu jo  
Ishita k papa se uska haat maange jaarahai.."

**Dushyant- **"arey.."

**Ishu- **"bohot mehnat karke.. aaj papa ka.. tumhare saat dinner date arrange kia." ***sad face***

**Dushyant- **"arey yar usko date mat kaho tum plz.."

**Ishu- **"tumhe kya? Date ho, jo bhi ho. Ab cancel hogai na.." ***cry baby face***

**Dushyant- **"arey Ishi, Dushyant chahe jo bhi ho. Wo bilkul bhi nhi darta. _Arey pyar kia tho darna kya_ yar!"

**Ishu- **"hmph! Yeh filmo k naam lene se na. kuch nhi ho sakta.. hai himmat tho sab k saamne mera haat maango papa se!"

She looks at him, for the first time in a while. Her face glowing in the illumination provided by the head light beam in the otherwise dark street…

He smiles_.. she looks gorgeous!_

**Dushyant- **"arey maangunga yar! Abhi Kya jaldi hai shadi k liye haan.. thodi masti karlete hai.." ***naughty smile***

He tries to hug her but she pushes him.

**Ishu- **"masti?"

**Dushyant- **" tumhe Mazak sooj rahi hai?"

He sighs… she's still angry. _aaj tu gaya Dushyant!_

**Ishu- **"tumhe pata hai!? roz ek naya chipkali singh aajata hai! jisko badi mushkil se bhagaaleti hu-"

**Dushyant- **"fir se koi aaya kya?"

**Ishu- **"arey aaya nhi. Lekin aajayega na."

**Dushyant- **"aane do! Arey kisi ki itni himmat ki wo meri girlfriend cum best friend ko…"

**Ishu- **"ye sab na.. faltu batei hai. bekar hai. Rakhlo apne paas tum! Main jaa rhi hu."

She tries to walk but he holds her arm..

**Dushyant- **"arey naraz mat hona yar. Jeep kharab hogaya tho kya hua. Hum paidal challenge. Aur main aaj tumhare dad se baat karke rahunga! Aur tumhara haat puchunga!"

**Ishu- **"achha?" ***smile*** "bejhijak puchoge? kaise?"

**Dushyant- **"haan bejihak puchunga. Tumhare papa se kahunga ki... ahem. Main aapki beti se bohot pyar karta hu. Wo bhi karti hai. aapke beti ka haat mere haat mei dedijiye. Warna hum dono bhaag k shaadi karlenge!"

She laughs seeing the act he does… he smiles… he loves when she laughs coz of him..

**Ishu- **"kya? aise.. aise kahoge? Fir wo na tum pe goli. Goli chalaadenge! Retired CI hai pata hai?"

**Dushyant- **"arey yar.. tho hum thodi na darte hai…"

He smiles and pulls her closer hugging her.. she looks at him..

**Ishu- **"accha?"

**Dushyant- **"haan.."

**Ishu- **"arey papa aap.." ***shocked***

**Dushyant- **"PAPA? " ***shell shocked***

He rushes to hide behind her covering his face with her dupatta.

**A moment later-**

**Dushyant- **"kaha hai papa.."

**Ishu- **"dekha.. dar gaye na.. darpok.."

**Dushyant- **"arey yar.. main.. main.."

**Ishu- **"fir kyu chup gaye? Chod mere dupatte ko"

**Dushyant- **"oh tumhara dupatta.."

He lets go of it and stands up.

**Dushyant- **"tumhari dupatta.. smell acchi hai yar. Konsi perfume use karti ho?"

She glares..

**Ishu- **"tumhe perfume ki padi hai.. darpok kahika.. mujhe tumse baat nhi karni hai. huto.."

**Dushyant- **"kidding yar! Arey dekho. Mera impression jo hai na, wo aise nhi honi chahiye yar. Impression jo hai, wo kuch aisi honi chahiye. Ki unhe.. mujhe dekhte hi ye lagna chahiye ki, haan. Yahi hai wo ladka jo meri beti ka haat zindgii bhar k liye thamega- tho isliye chup gaya main yar. Arey socho, beech sadak pe; agar tumhare papa ne hum dono ko aise dekhliya tho kya impression bantaa?"

**Ishu- **"umm.."

**Dushyant- **"socho yar. Bolo bolo hmm?"

**Ishu- **"sahi hai…" ***apologetic look*** "ab kya karei?"

**Dushyant- **"kya karei- ahh paidal chalte hai!"

**Ishu- **"Auto nhi pakad sakte kya?"

**Dushyant- **"yar.. sade nau bajgaye. I don't think iss raste se koi auto milegi. Naa hi koi bus-"

**Ishu- **"hmm.."

**Dushyant- **"ye gadi yahi pe chod dete hai! aur hum paidal chale jaate hai OK-"

**Ishu- **"hmm.."

It begins to drizzle and she grimaces.

**Ishu- **"Ohh god! Ye baarish ko bhi abhi aana tha?"

He smiles and pulls her towards himself wrapping his arms around her waist-

**Dushyant- **"haye haye.. thoda romantic hojaye!"

She laughs and hits him on his chest-

**Ishu- **"har waqt tumhe romance ki padi rehti hai!"

**Dushyant- **"kya karei? Jiske paas itni khoobsurat si, sweet si girlfriend ho, wo bandaa romantic tho hoga hi."

**Ishu- **"accha?"

**Dushyant- **"hmm"

Both smile.. suddenly..

**Ishu- **"mera naa.. thoda mood off hai Dushu."

**Dushyant- **"kyu? Kya hua? Why why?"

**Ishu- **"wo maine tumpe chillaya na.. isliye. I'm sorry…"

She pouts and looks down.. he makes her look at him and caresses her cheeks, rain begins to fall-

**Ishu- **"main kya karuu? Mujhe dar lagta hai. ki kahii.. koi hum dono k beech ajaaye aur-"

**Dushyant- **"hum dono k beech koi nhi aayega yar! Koi nhi,"

She smiles… that seriousness in his eyes makes her blush.

**Dushyant- **"tumhara mood kharab hai na? thik hai main tumhare liye gaana gaata hu.."

**Ishu- **"gaana.."

**Dushyant- **"hmm"

**Ishu- **"rehne do tum.. tumhe pehle se throat pain hai aur hum already itne lad chuke hai!"

**Dushyant- **"tho ladti kyu ho mujhse sweety? Lado aur fir khud upset hojaao.."

**Ishu- **"main kya karu, bola na mujhe darr hai ki-"

**Dushyant- **"arey pyar kia tho drna kyu soniyo ji. Chalo chaddo ye sab tussi, kya gaau main tumhareliye.."

She smiles.

**Ishu- **"arey kuch mat gao. Main thik hu, bachiii kuchi voice jo hai wo bachaake rakho, dad bohot sawal karenge tumse!"

**Dushyant- **"seriously yar. Aaj wo jo mujrrim ko interrogate kar kar k mere gale k saare muscles ko head-ache hogaya!"

**Ishu- **"gale mei head ache.. haha.. tum bhi naa.. chalo lets go!"

**Dushyant- **"naa soniyo ji. Gaana tho aap sunkar rahengi aur hum dance karenge!"

**Ishu- **"dance!?"

**Dushyant- **"just wait.. n see!"

so he turns on his waterproof smart-fone and soon a song begins to play.

**Ishq bulava aave jab aave..  
Main ta kol tere rehna  
Main ta baitha kol tere..  
**  
I don't know when the call of love will come,  
I have to be with you,  
I sit with you only.. 

**Ishu- **"barish tez ho rahi hai chalo Dushyant.."

But he pulls her closer and twirls her around.

**Tainu takda ravaan  
Baaton pe teri hansda ravaan  
Pagal main khud nu banaanda ravaan  
Tu hansdi rave, main hansaanda ravaan  
Tenu takda ravan...  
**  
I keep looking at you,  
I keep laughing at your talks,  
I keep making a fool of myself,  
[as in, to make you laugh]  
You keep laughing, and I keep making you laugh..  
I keep looking at you.. 

He begins to hum few lines.. she laughs and they sway to the tunes..

**Ajeeb rangaan di tu hai badi  
Lage alag hi jahaan di  
**You're one of very strange colors..  
Look like one from another world.  
**Ae to nazraan nazraan di gal ve  
Tu vi sun le zaraa**  
[literally: it's a thought of eyes from eyes]  
You to listen to it..  
**Main taa kol tere rehna  
Main taa rehna kol tere...  
Tainu takdi rawaan  
Naina 'ch tere main vasdi ravaan  
**I keep looking at you,

I keep living in your eyes, 

She runs away from him & he chases her, they splash water & play like kids..

**Paagal main khud nu banaunda ravaan  
Tu hansdi rave, main hansanda ravaan  
Tainu takda ravaan  
Ishq duaavan jaane kab aave  
Ishq duaavan aave jab aave**  
I don't know when the blessing of love comes,  
Let the blessing of love come whenever it does.. 

As the song ends he pulls her closer and hugs her..

**Main ta kol tere rehna  
Main taa baitha kol tere...  
Tainu takda ravaan  
Baaton pe teri hansda ravaan  
Pagal main khud nu banaanda rawaan  
Tu hansdi rave, main hansanda ravaan  
Tenu takda rawan**

She looks at him .. there's literally no space between them… both are completely lost in each other… she notices his cute wet face is just inches away…

She tries to back off but he pulls her even more close and kisses her on the cheek… she smiles and looks at him… he leans closer… trying to kiss her… her heart beat accelerates and just before his lips touch hers.. she places a finger on his lips. He pauses, opening his eyes to look at her.. he looks at her, releasing his hold around her waist.. and she runs away.

He ruffles his hair.. and walks towards where she's standing- He suddenly feels she's angry.

**Dushyant- **"I'm sorry… I dint mean to.. it was just.. yar main aisa kuch bhi nhi karunga jise tumko uncomfortable feel ho.."

**Ishu- **"nhi.. nhi.. main bus.. wo nervous hogayi thi.."

She looks away and he smiles turning her around by holding her shoulders,

**Dushyant- **"nervous.. kyu?"

**Ishu- **"wo.. wo tum.. mere.. itne kareeb the.. aur wo hum.."

He smiles wider admiring that blush in her cheeks..

**Dushyant- **"yar tum kitnii sharmaati ho!" *laughs*

**Ishu- **"tum.. tumhari waje se!" *glare*

**Dushyant- **"meri waje se!"

**Ishu- **"yes.. aur tum-"

**Dushyant- **"hum firse argue kar rahe hai!" *cute look*

**Ishu- **"uh-.. oh.. sorry!"

**Dushyant- **"aaj se no ladai no sorry. Only pyar pyar pyar…" *big smile*

She smiles…

**Ishu- **"hmm. Dushyant… I love you…"

**Dushyant- **"I love you too.."

**Ishu- **"so ab chale?"

**Dushyant- **"abhi nhii. tumhare liye ek surprise hai.."

**Ishu- **"kya?"

He kneels down and pulls out a pair of payal.. and places them around her feet. She smiles watching him. Both are drenched in rain..

**Dushyant- **"kaise lage.."

**Ishu- **"bohot hi sweet. Humesha ki tarah.."

He extends his hand and she gives him hers-

**Dushyant- **"ye dadi k kangan hai. unhone kahaa ki jab koi ladki se tujhe khud se zyada pyar hojaye. Usey pehnaa dena… so may I?"

She nods smiling widely. He puts the kangan and softly kisses top of her hand, she bends down to kiss his forehead-

He smiles and gets up… rain's still pounding hard… she looks down but he pulls her closer again… makes her look at him… and leans closer-

**Guy- **"arey bhai wohi ruk jaao plz. kahii bhi shuru hojate ho tum!"

Ishyant's eyes widen and they look towards where the voice is coming-

**Dushyant- **"Kavin?"

Dushyant & Ishu turn beet red. Dushu fumes inside-

**Dushyant, Kavin argue-**

"yar main bore hogaya yar! Kitnaa romance karoge tum dono huh?"

"Kavin tum yaha.. kaise?"

"wo main.. tumhare jeep mei chup gaya tha."

"jeep.. mei.. tum- KYU?"

"come on yar.. I wanted to provide moral support. I know tum Ishu k dad se milne jaare ho, but mujhe kya pata ki tum log yaha iss deserted street mei hmm? Not bad.." *naughty smile*

"Kavin tu nikal yaha se!"

"accha? Girlfriend milgayi.. dost ko bhagaa rahe ho!"

"tu bas jaa.."

"kya yar.. itni door, I came for you! Thank god jeep mei umbrella tha. Warna bheeg jaata main.."

"jaata hai ki main bhej doo.."

"jaa raha hu boss!"

Kavin smiles and walks off.. wishing all the best!

**Ishu- **"umm.. tho kya karei.."

**Dushyant- **"wohi se shuru karte hai… jaha hum ruk gaye.."

She smiles and blushes… he then takes off his coat... covers their heads (like in ashiqui movie)

**Ishu- **"kya kar rahe ho… hume jaana hoga-"

**Dushyant- **"shhh. Just close your eyes…"

His tone is above a whisper, but she obeys him in the heat of the moment. He leans closer.. she has her eyes closed and

**Ishu- **"Papa wait kar rahe hon-"

Her words die down in her throat as his lips touch hers. And Time freezes for the two of them..

A moment later... she has her fingers entwined in his hairs... his hold around her waist is still firm… and its another beautiful moment, in love.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N:** so ahem. Khush, my sweetz hope ya liked it! I know that was nothing! I suck at writing romance. But still… Love ya loadz. Huggy! :*

I will updt remaining stories too.. I may include this chap in LP and then continue with how Dushu meets ishu's father and stuff.

So yes for now… plz do rvw! Tc.. love ya all. Hope ya all liked this ishyant OS! :)


	2. Love you to infinity

**A/N: **All my dear friends, all those ppl who reviewed and favd. Thank you! Love you all. Here's a small continuation to end the story. Hope ya all like this too.

Yes its ishyant again… coz well you guys know how much I love writing on Dushu. So yes! Usske waapsi k khushi mei ek or chap! ;) :P

**I will update MDC, LOL and SSBN nxt pakka :D so for now last one on ishyant.**

**. . .**

**Chapter 2**

**. . .**

_**Contd. From prev. chap-**_

A moment later they break apart, taking shaky breaths. He tries to kiss her again but she pushes him and shivers. Rain is gone but the cold winds stayed back.

He takes off the coat that's been covering their heads and puts it around her shoulders…

She smiles a little while still blushing. He gives an assuring smile in return. A gust of wind makes her shiver again-

**Ishu- **"uh… ab… thand lag rahi hai.. main…"

She looks around to find he's looking for something in his jeep. A moment later he's back with a shawl in his hand.

**Dushyant- **"ye geele coat se kaam nhi chalega…"

He takes his coat and wraps the shawl around her shoulders.

**Dushyant- **"better?"

She nods and smiles. She loved his caring attitude. Kisi bhi ladki ko aur kya chahiye?

**Ishu- **"uh.. tho hum kaise chale? Itni thand mei paidal chalna mushkil hai na?"

**Dushyant- **"hmm wo tho hai… ek kaam karte hai…"

there's a hint of mischievousness in his tone…

**Dushyant- **"gaadi mei chale jaate hai?"

**Ishu- **"par gaddi tho kharab hai na?"

**Dushyant- **"arey apni bauji ki gaddi hai. ek dum fit hai…"

**Ishu- **"ahhh- you!" *mouth wide open* "tumne jhoot bola! Gaadi thik tha! Fir bhi tum drama kar rahe the! Aur bichare Kavin sir-"

She wants to be angry but is smiling and laughing continuously. But yea this can turn into anger very soon. So he apologies-

**Dushyant- **"haan bola jhoot!"

**Ishu- **"you stupid-"

**Dushyant- **"tho kya karta main yar! Huh? Mujhe tumhare saat time spend karni thi. Tumhare dad k saat nhi. Kya karuu main! I'm sorry… dekho kaan bhi pakda maine!"

She laughs and rushes to hug him, kissing him on his cheek-

**Ishu- **"I love you…" *kiss on cheek*

**Dushyant- **"I love you more…" *kisses her forehead* "kya baat hai huh? Bohot pyar aaraha hai aaj!"

**Ishu- **"haa roz aata hai. par roz tumhare itne paas nhi reh sakti na 24x7?"

**Dushyant- **"hmm wo tho hai! chalo iss problem ka solution hai shaadi. Chalo karlete hai vyah…"

**Ishu- **"haan haan chalo. Kuch bhi Dushyant! Tum na… bohot dramebaaz ho. Aaj aise kaise jayenge dad k saamne. Tum aur main pure bheeg gaye. Aur iss haal mei aacha impression nhi banega ye tumhe bhi pata hai-"

**Dushyant- **"haan. Yes point is to be noted."

**Ishu- **"ya. Note karo."

**Dushyant- **"hmmm.."

They still have their arms around each other.

**Ishu- **"arey chalo bhi. Gaadi start karo…"

**Dushyant- **"haan haan.."

**Ishu- **"chodo…"

**Dushyant- **"tum chodo na.. kab se chipak k baithi hai!"

**Ishu- **"stupid janwar. Kab ka Chod diya maine…"

**Dushyant- **"hmm lekin ab maine iraada badal diya ki.. nhi chodunga.." *mischievous look*

She smiles and slaps him playfully.. he laughs… cold wind blowing and the slow drizzle, her smile make it a perfect moment-

**Ishu- **"Mazak hogaya?"

**Dushyant- **"haan hogaya.." *smirk*

**Ishu- **"ab chale.." *glare*

he makes a sad face and releases his hold around her-

**Ishu- **"chaloooo…"

She drags him and they drive away, smiling, chatting and stealing glances. He occasionally holds her hand smiling and that only makes her smile wider.

**They reach her home-**

He parks the jeep. She's waiting near the gate & he goes to hold her hand again and kisses top of it.

**Ishu- **"aaj bohot accha laga…"

he looks at her and smiles…

**Dushyant- **"mujhe bhi accha laga… itne saare hugs, kisses, itnii baatei… barish mei tum aur main.. aur-"

She hits him again playfully while trying not to blush-

**Ishu- **"I meant ki… tum aur main… saat mei waqt ghusara. Accha laga."

**Dushyant- **"hmmm.." *smile*

**Ishu- **"kya hmm? Jo baat papa se baat karni hai wo tho yaad hai na?"

**Dushyant- **"arey yaad hain.. tumhare papa se baat karunga yar.. kal, ya barso pakka-"

**Ishu- **"good. Zarur karna. Lekin aaj nhi. OK. Issey pehle ki papa balcony mei se tumhe dekhei tum yaha se jao. Main papa se kahungi ki tumhe bureau mei kaam aagaya."

**Dushyant- **"jhhoot bologi?" :O

**Ishu- **"ab manage tho karna padega na mujhe hii.."

**Dushyant- **"oh rab ji. Yehi din dekhna reh gaya tha. Hayelaaa beti baap se jhoot bol rahi hai. ab kaise koi baap apni beti pe vishwaas karega…"

He does drama and she glares. He laughs seeing her expressions & she softens a bit-

**Ishu- **"tumhe mujhe tang karne mei mazaa aata hai hai na?"

**Dushyant- **"hmm.. bohot aata hai."

He tucks a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and her cheeks turn pink when he steps close-

**Dushyant- **"tum jab bhi sharmaati ho ya gussa karti ho tho… aur pyari lagti ho. Tho.." *trails off smiling*

**Ishu- **"tho..?"

She distances herself from him while mocking him

**Dushyant- **"tho.. tho its not my fault.." *proud look*

**Ishu- **"ohh ahaan. Very smart! OK janaab ab jayiye warna mujhe sach mei gussa ayega.."

**Dushyant- **"baap re! sahii mei gussa nhi dilaana hai tumhe jaane-e-tamanna.."

**Ishu- **"jaan-e-tamanna ka matlub…" *confused*

**Dushyant- **"pata nhi.. I think it means sweet heart or kuch bhi yar I dunno!"

She shakes her head and smiles.

**Dushyant- **"ek gaane me tha. Kal sunaa tha maine.."

**Ishu- **"aur aaj use karliya huh.."

**Dushyant- **"arey haan.." *cute smile*

**Ishu- **"tum raat bhar aise hi baatei karte rahoge Dushu. I know. Ruko main tumhe bhejti hu.."

She pushes him and makes him sit in his jeep.

**Dushyant- **"not fair huh. Aise treat karti ho ghar k daamat ko!" *hurt face*

**Ishu- **"agar tum yaha se nhi bheja tho dad kisi aur ko ghar k damat banaadenge!"

**Dushyant- **"arey baap re! nhi nhi. Aisa risk nhi le sakte hum."

**Ishu- **"good! Ab jaao"

**Dushyant- **"OK soniyo ji chalte hai…"

**Ishu- **"jii.."

He winks and stars his jeep. He turns on the ignition and begins to drive. A few feet away he applies break and looks back to find her still there waving at him-

He waves her back and-

**Dushyant- **"Oh soniyo ji.."

**Ishu- **"haan jii.."

**Dushyant- **"sambhal k rakhiyo humare dil ko… aap k paas chod k jaa rahe hai…"

He gives her another smile. She smiles widely and watches him drive away. She enters her home her smile widening with each step she takes.

Unknown to her two people who have been watching them couldn't help but smile as well.

_**Fin.**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

**A/N:** A touch of AR again. OK so someone asked me to updt! The weather in hyd has been romantic since morning and I got this stupid idea to update. Its short but still I think it's a good ending to this fic.

**Hope ya enjoyed. And do you guys want me to continue this? Jus got curious! Tc love ya all :D**

And oh! Plz do rvw! Thanks :D


	3. Nok-Jhok & Pyaar

**A/N: **huge thanks to all those who read, reviewed & favd. Yes I think I'm falling for ishyant. So cant help but type another chapter. Its short but hope ya guys enjoy it! Thanks! :D

**. . .**

**-Ishq Bulaawa-**

**. . .**

**Chapter 3**

_Song : Asmaani rang ho from DMG._

**. . .**

Two days pass. Dushyant is busy owing to various cases. At night he tries of various ways to approach Ishita's dad. However he ends up implementing nothing! Hell he doesn't even get a chance to speak to Ishu properly!

**Third day morning-**

Ishita is in parking lot talking to Divz while parking her scooty.

**Dushyant signals- **"Ishh…"

**Dushyant- **"Ishitaa.."

**Dushyant- **"hellooo…"

Ishu glances at him but ignores & resumes her chat-

**Divz- **"Ishita.. Dushyant sir bulaa rahe hai.."

**Ishu- **"I know. Bulaane do. Mujhe kya. Abhi main duty pe nhi, ki har baar bhaagte hue unke kaam karuu.."

She huffs & glares at Dushyant and walks away. The guy who's half hiding behind one of the pillars in cellar sighs…

**Dushyant- **"arey yar.. ye ladki meri jaan leke hi rahegi, call pick nhi kar rahi. Msg ka reply nhi kar rahi aur itnaa attitude! Kuch karna padega yar.. kuch karna padega jaldi.."

He goes into the bureau. There's a case & they get busy again.

That afternoon after lunch, Ishita is arranging some papers & is preparing a file along with Nikhil when Dushyant comes there-

**Dushyant- **"Good afternoon Miss Walia."

**Ishu- **"afternoon sr. inspector Dushyant."

He sighs. Nikhil hides his smile. Well this is what happens when they fight.

**Dushyant- **"ahem. File complete hui. Miss walia?"

**Ishu- **"ho rahi hai sir!"

**Dushyant- **"good lagey raho. Aap apna kaam acche se karti hai. I like it!"

She glares at him.

**Ishu- **"Nikhil. Inspector saab se kaho. Ki wo apna kaam kare. Aur humare kaam mei taang na adaaye. Hume disturb na kare!"

**Dushyant- **"O really!?" ***looks at Nikhil*** "Nikhil.. Miss Walia se kaho. Ki Sr. Inspector Dushyant ko apna kaam karna aata hai. aur yeh bhi kehna, ki chaahe jitni bhi cute kyu na lagey wo gusse mei, zyada der gussa nak pe chade rehna thik nhi hai."

She smiles at bit but then hides it-

**Ishu- **"Nikhil. Sir se kaho. Ki ye sab tricks puraane hogaye. mujhpe koi asar nhi karne wale…"

**Dushyant- **"Nikhil Miss walia se kaho. Ki jab wo zid karti hai, apnii hasee chupaati hai tho aur bhi khubsurat lagti hai… aur aise jab unke gaal laal hote hai tho mera dil ek-dum out of control hojaata hai.."

Ishita's mouth forms an 'O'. Dushyant just smiles looking at her. She turns beet red & glares at him. Nikhil excuses himself & leaves taking the file-

**Ishu- **"Tum! Tum kahii bhi shuru hojaate ho. Nikhil k saamne! Nikhil k saamne.. bohot obvious kar rahe ho huh!"

**Dushyant- **"O really. Obvious tho tum kar rahi ho!"

**Ishu- **"main?"

**Dushyant- **"yes! Its obvious. You are ignoring me!"

**Ishu- **"hmph. Tho kya karuu main? Puja karu tumhari? Dushyant tumhe pata hai. kal ek aur rishte ki baat ki dad ne.. aur tum ho ki.. tumhe issey koi fark hi nhi padta"

She gives him a look & walks away to fetch another file.

**Dushyant- **"suno Ishita.. Ishit.."

But she's gone-

**Mayur- **"Sir forensic k reports aagaye. ACP sir ne kaha ki Rajesh k ghar talaashi lena hai-"

**Dushyant- **"uh OK Mayur. Thank you. Uh- umm Lets go!"

Both get busy working on the case. The case is solved soon thankfully. That evening, Dushyant tries to corner Ishita again in the parking lot! This time he doesn't call her but just loiters near his bike.

**Ishu- **"Oye!"

**Ishu- **"hello! Tumhe bulaa rahi hu main.."

**Ishu- **"Dushyant! Dushuuuuuu… oh hello! oye behra hogaya kya?"

He lazily turns around.

**Dushyant- **"me? You called me?"

she glares at him & nods from where she's standing.

**Dushyant- **"ohh tho yaad hu main? Bolo kya hai"

She signals something.

**Dushyant- **"kya hai mere peeche!"

**Ishu- **"ugh! Peeche nhi… apne ko dekho. Saamne!"

**Dushyant- **"mere saamne tho tum ho! tho"

She sighs. He laughs as she walks closer-

**Ishu- **"kaisa Mazak hai ye? Tumhe samajh mei nhi aaraha? Aur Ye kya haal banakar rakha hai apni?"

**Dushyant- **"kaisa haal?"

**Ishu- **"Dushyant tum.. tumhare shirt ko dekho!"

She looks away, he teases her further-

**Dushyant- **"mere shirt ko kya hua? Its pale pink.. pink ur fav!" *sly smile*

**Ishu- **"arey wo nhi.. dekho na.. tum.. tumhare shirt k buttons khule hai.." *embarrassed*

**Dushyant- **"ohh ye naya fashion hai.. cool hai na?"

**Ishu- **"Cool?" ***glare*** " ye.. ye shirt pehenne ka matlub hi kya jab teen-teen buttons khule hai!"

**Dushyant- **"ohh tumhe bura lag raha hai ki sirf teen khule hai.. thik hai utaar deta hu.." *naughty smile*

**Ishu- **"nhi nhi. Ye kya kar rahe ho. Pehle button ur shirt!" *turns red* *glares*

**Dushyant- **"nhi.." *smile*

**Ishu- **"nhi? Paagal ho kya?"

**Dushyant- **"nhii actualy miss walia mujhe garmi lag rahi hai."

He pulls her closer into his arms…

**Ishu- **"garmi hai tho.. aise gale lagte ho kya.." *looks down*

He smiles & caresses her face ignoring her words. She hides her smile & looks at him

**Ishu- **"kya kar rahe ho. chodo. aur ye buttons thik se lagaao."

**Dushyant- **"hmm… lagaadu?"

**Ishu- **"haan."

**Dushyant- **"for sure lagaa du?"

**Ishu- **"arey for sure matlub?"

**Dushyant- **"matlub ki yeh. Miss Walia. Don't tell me that tumhe ye naya andaaz achha nhi laga. I mean itna handsome dashing aadmi tumne pehle kabhi dekha nhi hoga.."

**Ishu- **"Dushyant tum- you.. what do mean ki. Ughhh! paagal ho tum!" *glare* *hides smile*

**Dushyant- **"you're blushing.." *teasing smile*

**Ishu- **"meri chodo. Apni bataao. Aise shirt k buttons nikaalne k peeche kya maksad hai tumhara huh? Kisko line maarne ka iraada hai?"

**Dushyant- **"meri girlfriend ko.. kab se baat karne ki koshish kar raha hu. Wo maan hi nhi rahi.." *Cute smile*

**BG- Asmani rang ho...**

**pyaaar ki boond ho..**

**roshni hoo.. dhup ho.. **

**chahaton ki gunj ho**

**aanchal mein hain dhanak chandni**

**haathon mein woh chand hain **

**gairon se bhi hain waastan**

**apno mein pehchaan hai..**

She smiles…

**Ishu- **"kya hua tumhari girlfriend ko?"

**Dushyant- **"naraz hai mujhse! Baat bhi nhi kar rahi. Tho aise unhe paas bulaana pada.." ;)

She tries to push him away but he kisses her cheek.

_**taratarira taratarira taratarira**_

_**tu zindagiii**_

She smiles & parts from his hug-

**Ishu- **"hmmm… idea accha tha. But so sad. Ki fail hogaya. Jaldi shirt k buttons lagaalo aur ghar jao! Aur haan agli baar aisi stupid harqat mat karna-"

**Dushyant- **"tum lagaado na.."

He holds her close again but she manages to get out of his grip-

**Ishu- **"bohot natak kar rahe ho. Khud lagaalo. Mujhe ghar jaana hai.." *blush*

She walks towards her bike but he speaks in a loud tone-

**Dushyant- **"soch lo. Aise hi ghoomne wala hu main.."

**Ishu- **"ghoomo mujhe kya?" *glare*

**Dushyant- **"OK, tum nhi tho ye chance kisi aur ko milega-" ;)

She glares at him & in a moment she standing in front of him buttoning his shirt-

**Ishu- **"hud hogai mazak ki. Kisi aur ladki se button lagwaayega." *tugs his shirt while buttoning*

**Dushyant- **"Sweety-" *touches her cheek*

**Ishu- **"don't touch me! I hate you…"

**Dushyant- **"sweety, my doll. I love you!"

She buttons his shirt fully & is teary. He smiles shaking his head & she glares

**Ishu- **"mujhe itna gussa aaraha hai. ki… ek waha naya chipkali aaya hai aur ye yaha maze lerahe hai-"

**Dushyant- **"sweety.. believe me. I was just kidding! Tum.. tum mujhse baat bhi nhi kar rahi.. tumhe kya lagta hai? main tumhare dad se milne ki tayyari nhi kar raha? Bhulgaya main iss baaat ko? Aur plz ye baar-baar rona band karo-"

She glances at him biting back tears & he goes on..

**Dushyant- **"aur ye dekho…"

he pulls out a dozen papers from his pocket

**Dushyant- **"puri script tayyar karke rakhi hai maine. Scripts actually. Sweety main. I want this to be perfect. Perfect cheezon k liye time lagti hai. baby samjho na. main tumse duur kahii bhaag k nhi jaane wala. Aur naa hi tumhe kahi jaane dunga."

She smiles as she reads few lines of the scripts… and gets teary again.

**Ishu- **"I'm.. I'm sorry Dushu.. main.. main bohot buri hu. Hai na. humesha galat samjhti hu tumhe.. tumse jhagdati hu main.."

**Dushyant- **"shhh… nhi sweetz you are the best! You are my best! I love you!"

**Ishu- **"and I love you…"

Both smile at each other.

_***Female version* **_

_**asmani rang hun... pyaar ki boond hun roshni ka ang hun.. main teri dhup hun..**_

_**tuhse hi hain meri bandage..**_

_**tujhse meri jaaan hain… saaya tera mera aashiaan tu mera armaan hainnn...  
lalalalala lalalalala lalalalala**_

_**tu zindagiii  
mera izhaar tu mera iqraar tu pyaar hi pyaar tu  
tu zindagiiii**_

She kisses him on the cheek & hugs him. He kisses her on top of her head.

**Dushyant- **"tho sweety. Kisi bhi chipkali singh se darne ka nhi. Usske saamne bus Dushyant ka naam lene ka.."

**Ishu- **"tum kya daku ho? Koi bhoot ho? Ya under world don? Jo wo dar jayega! Seriously hmph-"

They part from hug & stare at each other-

**Dushyant- **"ahh nhi darega kya?"

**Ishu- **"um hmm.."

**Dushyant- **"thik hai tho usey daraayenge bhagaayenge!"

**Ishu- **"yayyyy! I'm so happy!" *laughs*

**Dushyant- **"ahaa. Dekho tho zara kitni khushi milti hai kisi ko daraakar bhagaane mei isey. Chudail kahiiki."

**Ishu- **"stupid janwar. Pehle soch ki kya karei hum iss naye chipkali ko bhagaane k liye."

**Dushyant- **"tum mere saat bike pe chalo. I will drop you home. And Raaste mei idea sochte hai!"

**Ishu- **"great! but mera bike ka kya hoga Dushu."

**Dushyant- **"usey yaha rehne do. Kal lelena.."

**Ishu- **"hmm.."

**Dushyant- **"chalo…"

Dushyant gets on his bike. he turns on ignition but she doesn't join him behind-

**Dushyant- **"kya hua? Chalo na. koi leke nhi jayega yar tumhara bike!"

**Ishu- **"I'm sorry!"

**Dushyant- **"arey plz. sorry mat bolo yar. Kitni baar kahogi?"

**Ishu- **"har baar rooth jaati hu na tumse! But main kya karuu. mujhe darr hai. I know pyar kia tho darna kya. par main darti hu Dushu." *pouts*

**Dushyant- **"sweety plz. mere hote kaiku darte. Tum sirf meri ho yar. Sirf meri. Koi bhi chipkali tumhe mujhse churakar nhi lejaa sakta. Yeh wada hai mera.."

He gives her a heart-melting smile.

**Ishu- **"pakka waada?"

**Dushyant- **"double pakka waada."

She smiles..

**Dushyant- **"aur raha sawal tumhare baar-baar root jaane ka… uske bare mei main sirf yahi kahunga…"

She looks at him, confused for a sec...

**Dushyant sings- **"tum rooti raho.. main manaata rahu.. k inn adaaon pe aur pyar aata hai.. in aadaaon pe aur pyar aata hai.."

She sits behind him & they ride off… she hums last few lines-

**Ishu hums- **"thode shikwe bhi ho kuch shikayat v ho tho maza jeene ka aur v aata hai. maza jeene ka aur v aata hai…"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N**: I dunno why I typed. Or if its worth posting! But still posted coz I typed.

Plz do rvw… n lemme know if I should continue this story further! Thanks :D


	4. Together in every step!

**A/N: **I'm amazed to see so many rvws asking me to go on. **I thank all the amazing ppl who reviewed. Your rvws made me smile real big.** **:D :D** Sabko individually thanks nhi bolsakti. But hope that this chapter will make you all smile in return.

**I seriously dint plan on updating IB. but I was in complete mood-off and this is something I enjoy to write. So isliye update kia. No worries I'll updt all my fics soon.. tc love ya all! So yes.. enjoy!**

**. . .**

**Ishq Bulaawa**

**. . .**

**Chapter 4**

**. . .**

That day, Dushyant drops her home & promises to think of a big plan to shoo the chipkali (that will arrive on Sunday) away.

_(chipkali- nick name given by Ishu to the guy(s) who come to see her :P)_

However in the coming days they are busy owing to cases & fail to think of a plan.

**. . . **

**Saturday night-**

After dinner, Ishu's dad corners her-

**Ishu's Papa- **"Kal Sunday hai puttar.. yaad hai na. Manpreet Sigh se milna hai. wohi Sea café mei.."

**Ishu- **"main kisi manpreet-wanpreet se nhi milne wali.."

Ishu goes to her bedroom. Her dad follows her there-

**Papa- **"aisa tho kaise chalega laajo?"

**Ishu- **"Papa plz.. aapko pata hai na. ki main.. main ye shaadi nhi kar sakti. Aapko bataaya na ki Dushyant, unko kaam hai. wo busy hai bureau mei. Isliye nhi aapaye. Aur aap jaante hai na, main sirf unse pyar kari hu. Mom v jaanti hai tho fir ye naya chipkali kisne mangwaaya…"

**Papa- **"beta jaanta hu. Ki tu usske naal kitni mohabbat karti hai. lekin ik waari iss munde se tho mil lo.."

**Ishu- **"ik wari? Ik wari kyu papa… aap ye rishte kyu lekar aaye mere liye.."

**Papa- **"arey laado. Yeh. Yeh rishta teri beeji ne bheja tereliye. tho hum manaa nhi karpaaye. Tu tension mat le puttar. Zabardasti vyah nhi karwayenge teri. Tu bas uss ladke se mil. Ik wari gal karle. Aur usske moo pe bolde ki tu shaadi nhi karna chahti bas-"

**Ishu- **"par fir bhi papa. Mujhe nhi jaana."

**Papa- **"Oh puttar. Ikwari milne mei kya taqleef hai? mainu pata hai. ki tumne aur jamai-raja ne saat milkar koi plan socha hoga iss chipkali ko bhagaane k liye hmm?"

Ishu laughs..

**Ishu- **"Papa… aap bhi chipkali keh rahe ho…"

**Papa- **"haan jobhi chipakta hai ussey chipakali kehte hai hai na?"

Ishu laughs-

**Papa- **"hasdii rahei mera puttar! Sohni lag rhi hai! Aur.. haan agar koi tarkeeb nhi socha; tho bataao main madad karleta hu.."

Ishu smiles.

**Papa- **"socha hai na.. hai na?"

Ishu nods.. her dad laughs..

**Ishu- **"I love you Papa.."

**Papa- **"Oh love you too puttar! Accha tu jaldi se so ja.. jaa .. ja.."

Her dad leaves after wishing her good night. She then has a talk with Dushyant over phone who says there's no special plan except that they will face the chipkali together :D

**. . . / \ . . .**

**The nxt day-**

Dushyant meets Ishu near Juhu beach.

**Dushyant- **"hii-"

**Ishu- **"yeh hii-waai baad mei. Pehle bolo ki plan kya hai?"

**Dushyant- **"plan? Excuse me! Aisa kisi scripture mei likha hai kya? Ki humesha plan main sochu haan? I mean thak gaya hu main. Aur kitne chipkaliyon ko bhagaau main huh?"

**Ishu- **"you're not excused!"

**Dushyant- **"what-"

**Ishu- **"and by the way. Kahii bhi nhi likha hai ki ye sab tum karo. lekin kya hai na. ye jo bhi horaha hai. iske zimmedar sirf tum ho.. tho obviously tumhe sochna chahiye hmph-"

**Dushyant- **"arey meri galti kya hai issmei.. tumhare gharwale non-stop ladke dhoondhte rehte hai. aur seriously socha jaye tho, mujhe bura lagraha hai ki duniya mei, nhi nhi humare sheher mei; inne munde hai jinki abhi tak vyah nhi hui bichare ki-"

**Ishu- **"Dushyant-"

**Dushyant- **"nhi actually mujhe khud k liye buraa lag raha hai. sabko bhagaake main fasne waala hu tumhare saat. Sau saal k liye… what a pity!"

**Ishu- **"ahh Dushyant tum! Ughhh-"

Ishu makes an angry-hurt face, Dushyant pacifies her quickly-

**Dushyant- **"arey mazak sweety sirf mazak. Acha no fights ok. Only pyar.. smile karo na.. aur ab dekho main tumhare iss naye chipkali ko kaise bhagaata hu!"

She gives a small smile..

**Ishu- *smile***

**Dushyant- **"naa naa chota smile se kaam nhi hosakta. Mujhe bada inaam chahiye. Come on you know I was kidding about fasnaa and all. Ab plz sweety. smile karo naa…"

She gives him a **big smile! **He's so adorable. And she loved it when he tries to pacify her-

**Dushyant- **"there! Now that's my girl…"

**Ishu- **"Dushyant…"

**Dushyant- **"hmm.."

**Ishu- **"I love you!" *shy smile*

**Dushyant- **"hmm.. I know…" *cute smile*

**Ishu- **"huh? I know matlub" :/

**Dushyant- **"arey sweety. Isska matlub hai. that I love you too! I love you loadz and tonnes and tonnes and tonnes and million tonnes!"

He gives a cute smile again and she laughs,,,

**Ishu- **"bas bas!"

**Dushyant- **"chalo hasdiya. Shukar hai rab ka.."

**Ishu- **"hmm ek baat puchu tumse…"

**Dushyant- **"pucho na.. jaan dene k liye puchogi tho bhi dedunga." *smile*

**Ishu- **"aaisi baat mat karo… arey main uski baat nhi kar rahi. Ye sweety sweety kyu kehte ho baar-baar huh?"

**Dushyant- **"arey wo! its your new nickname.. my doll." *pulls her cheek*

**Ishu- **"hmmm sach mei? ye sweety main hi hu. ya fir koi aur ladki hai… jisko mere peet-peeche chupaya jaaraha hai" *folds arms*

**Dushyant- **"dekhne do zara… ah tumhare peeche tho koi bhi nhi hai.. haha joke!" *laughs*

**Ishu- **"boring joke tha.." *glares*

**Dushyant- **"arey joke ka chodo. Ye kya haan? arey hud hogayi. very bad! huh tum mujhpe shak kar rhi ho?"

**Ishu- **"haan! Actually kahii iss sweety ki waje se tho tum mujhse shaadi nhi kar rahe.."

**Dushyant- **"arey baap re! plz.. aisi- aisi baat nhi hai…"

She walks along the beach making an angry face & he trails behind..

**Dushyant- **"ruko yar.. itna bada ilzaam lagaadiya… arey main tumhe kaise samjhau? I love you yar-"

He comes to face her & she smiles..

**Ishu- **"aww you love me? Sach mei? Jaise mujhe nhi pata that you love me. Haha I know."

He blinks…

**Ishu- **"dekha? Banaadiya na ullu.." *laughs*

She pulls out her tongue at him and they run.

**Dushyant- **"you… shaitaan… Ishita ruko.."

**Ishu- **"kyu? humesha mazak tum hi kar sakte ho kya? main nhi karsakti?"

The chase goes on & he finally grabs her hand. They take a pause to catch their breath

**Dushyant- **"uff wo mazak tha? Daraadiya yar mere ko.."

**Ishu- **"I know. Mujhe tho bohot pehle se pata tha ki tum darpok ho!"

**Dushyant- **"really?" *eyebrow raised*

**Ishu- **"really!" *folds arms & smiles*

**Dushyant- **"abhi dikhaata hu.." *smirks*

He tries to tickle her but she pleads him-

**Ishu- **"arey no .. tum plz nhi, yaha nhi.. sab k saamne.."

He pauses to smile at her-

**Dushyant- **"ab darpok kon hai.. haan?"

**Ishu- **"achha baba maan gayi main. Jeet gaye tum!"

She lifts up her hands in surrender & smiles. He laughs & takes her hands in his.

**Dushyant- **"nhi sweety. Hum jeetenge. Ek saat… pyar mei… zindgi mei…"

She smiles as he kisses top of her hands… they realize they reached the open top sea café that's located very near to the beach. She scans the place to spot a guy at table no 21.

**Ishu- **"woh raha table 21. Shayad wohi hai humara chipkali.."

Dushyant sighs, takes a deep breath as both walk towards the man sitting there.

**. . .**

**In the café-**

Ishyant take their seats so that they are facing this new chipkali.

**Guy- **"Ishita Walia?"

Ishu is nervous, doesn't even look at the guy but Dushyant taps her on the shoulder…

**Ishu- **"huh? Ji main hu Ishita."

**Guy- **"wo tho muje pata hai. aapki tasweer dekha hai maine. I'm Manpreet."

**Ishu- **"haan mujhe bhi pata hai.. umm hii.. I mean.. uh Hello…"

Ishu is still nervous,

**Dushyant whispers-'**main hu na Ishi. Just trust me..'

Ishita nods smiling a little.

**Guy (Manpreet)-**"main aapse milna nhi chahta tha Ishita. I was forced like you had been." *smile*

Ishita gives an awkward smile as Manpreet goes on with his rant-

**Manpreet- **"don't tell me that you are not forced into this. All this.. I mean. haha this is awesome.. mujhe nhi pata ki acche rishte ki talaashi mei aise blind dates bhi arrange kiye jaate hai.."

Manpreet gives Ishita a smile & she gives him a fake smile in return.

**Manpreet-** "ah. I'm sorry kab se main hi bol raha hu. Arey aap bhi boliye na. And… if you don't mind, kya main jaan sakta hu ye janab kon hai. mujhe lagaa aap akeli aayengi"

Ishyant give him an awkward smile. Ishi doesn't know how to answer & Dushyant fumbles with his words..

**Ishu- **"ji.. wo.. ye.. ye mere dost hai.. aur.. umm.. I was nervous.. tho.."

**Manpreet-** "ahh relax Ishita. its ok… I get it… Ajnabi ladke se milne k liye thodi naa koi ladki akeli aayegi!" *laughs*

**Ishu- **"yea that's right and… inko tho laana hi tha mujhe yaha. Wo kya hai na.. agar mujhe aapse shaadi karni hai tho; iss k liye inki manzuri bohot zaruri hai.."

Manpreet is confused…

**Manpreet-** "what?"

**Ishu- **"ji. Inki aihimat hai hi aisi meri zindgii mei. Inki har ek baat mere sar-aakho pe.."

Ishyant glance at each other & exchange a sweet smile.

**Manpreet-** "Umm.. wow. that's so sweet. Acche dost lagte hai aap log. Nicee.." *smiles*

Just then a waiter interrupts the three of them. Manpreet orders some drinks. The waiter leaves & he resumes his chat…

**Manpreet-** "mere bare mei sab bataya hoga aapke parents ne. main ek software professional hu. And of course very much single. Simple si life hai meri. Sunaa hai aap CID mei hai. wow… that's awesome I mean cop huh?"

**Ishu thinks**_**…**__ kitnaa bolta hai gosh!_

**Manpreet- "**Ahhh OK. So hmm agar aap kuch sawaal karna chahti hai tho puch sakti hai."

**Ishu- **"ji.. ji… wo sawal.. sawal ye puchenge ji. Isliye tho inko saat mei leke aayi hu."

The guy blinks in confusion but then smiles & nods.

**Manpreet-** "Hmm thik hai. puchiye na"

Manpreet keeps admiring i.e. staring at Ishu. Ishyant ignore him and get into an argument soon.

**Dushyant (low voice)- **"oye? Main kyu puchhu? Tum pucho na.."

**Ishu (low voice)- **"oye hoye. Dekho tho zara; ki panga peh gaya! Arey waddi-waddi baatein kon kar raha tha. Main hu na. main usey nipatlunga and all that.."

**Dushyant (low voice)- **"oye! bola tho tha. Lekin puuchu kya.. meri help karo na plz"

**Ishu (low voice)- **"arey duty pe tho bohot logo se sawal-jawab acche se karte ho. Ab kya hua huh.."

**Dushyant (low voice)- **"arey wo log suspects hai. par yaha tho.."

**Ishu (low voice)- **kuch bhi puucho tum.. come on ab sab mujhe hi samjhana padega kya. Kuch karo na jaldi. ye chipkali mujhe bohot ghoor raha hai. aur tum-"

**Manpreet-** "excuse me! Koi problem hai?"

**Ishu- **"nhi nhi.. koi problem nhi. hai na Dushu.." *fake smile*

**Dushyant- **"haan haan. everything is perfect!" *smiles*

**Manpreet-** "hmm. Tho…" *smiles back*

**Dushyant- **"tho?"

**Ishu- **"tho uh.. sawaal puchiye na!"

**Dushyant- **"haan haan thik hai! puchta hu. Kya puchu? Haan! oh ji aapko.. karate kung-fu kuch aata hai?"

**Manpreet-** "ji? Nhi.." *confused*

**Dushyant- **"nhi mera matlab hai. aap jiss ladaku chudail se vyah karne jaarahe ho usske khilaf self-defence me iska istemal ho sakta hai. aap nhi jaante bohot maarti-peet-ti hai ye. so that's a must qualification!"

**Ishu- **"oye tune mujhe chudail kaha?"

**Dushyant- **"ohh sorry chudail tho kum hai. bhoontni kehna chahiye tha na. I'm sorry I'll correct it- oww!"

Ishu hits him on the arm & glares-

**Ishu- **"jobhi sawal karna hai na. thik se karo! Meri buraai kyu kar rahe ho?"

**Dushyant- **"oucth! That hurt.. ok. Haan tho mera dusra sawal Manpreet ji. aapko khaana banana aata hai?"

**Manpreet-** "uh.. sorry but main seekh jaunga. I mean I can try."

**Dushyant- **"oh tho jaldi seekhlo ji. Ab vyah k baad aaphi ko khana banana hoga. Wo kii hai na. ye meri laado khaana itna ghatiya banaati hai ki main kii dasuu.. usske haat ka khaana khaane k baad; kisi bhi insaan ka bachna mushkil hai!"

**Ishu- **"oye ye sab kya bol rahe ho! Accha nhi haan! Kya main itni burii hu?" *pouts*

**Dushyant- **"arey oh sohni ji. Naraz nhi hone ka. ab mujhe sab sach-sach bolna hai. warna ye shaadi kaise ho sakti hai huh?' *winks at her*

Dushyant then smiles at Ishu & understanding dawns on her that he's doing this so that Manpreet himself says no to the rishta… Manpreet smiles as Dushyant continues to babble about how wrong Ishu is for him-

**Dushyant- **"aur shaitaani.. bohot shaitan hai ye ladki. Dikhne mei cute hai. lekin issko jhelna bohot mushkil hai.. ab dekhiye na, jobhi shareef bande aate hai milne, unhe daraake bhagaadeti hai. I mean isko koi aur jhel hi nhi sakta-"

**Manpreet-** "siwaaye aapke… so aap dono ik dusre se pyar karte hai? haina?"

Ishyant fall silent all of a sudden.

**Manpreet-** "kya hua chup kyu hogaye dono?"

**Dushyant- **"smart hai ye banda" :O

**Ishu- **"aur mujhe lagaa ye v chipkali hai?" :/

**Manpreet-** "excuse me? Chip.. chipkali?" :O

**Dushyant- **"uh.. nhi nhi. Wo kuch nhi sorry." :P

**Manpreet-** "mera sawal ka jawab nhi diya..

**Ishu- **"ji manpreet ji. Wo main.. we are sorry.. "

**Manpreet-** "its ok.. I understand. Shayad mujhse milna aapki majburi thi." ***sigh*** "Ishita main sirf mom ki waje se tumse mil raha hu. Mujhe pata nhi ki pyar kya hota hai. vishwas hi nhi tha ussmei. Lekin aap ka pyar dekhke aisa lagraha hai.. ki.. mujhe bhi ek saathi chahiye pyar karne k liye. Jo, jo shayad aise har kadam par mere saat de jaise ye janab aapka saat deraha hai.."

**Ishu- **"I hope aisi saathi aapko jaldi miljaye Manpreet ji. Thank you!"

**Manpreet-** "I hope ki aapki love story ki jaldi se happy ending hojaye…"

Ishyant smile at Manpreet. Coffee arrives. Manpreet grabs a cup (plastic mug hai yaro, warna jaane nhi dete na :P) for himself & gets up to leave-

**Manpreet-** "I will see you around."

Dushyant shakes hands with him and thanks him-

**Manpreet-** "Apnii love matter jaldi Ishita k parents ko samjhaana boss. Warna koi naya chipkali aajayega shayad."

Dushyant nods. Ishita smiles…

**Manpreet-** "and Ishita. Pehli baar mujhe koi ladki pasand aayi. Aur pehli baar main jhoot bolne wala hu. Ki mujhe ladki pasand nhi aayi. Ok.. ab main chalta hu. All the best guys."

Dushyant wraps his arm around her as they see him off. Ishita smiles again as together they finish off the coffee. It's a great Sunday! :D

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: Hehe so how was that? I know I should update LP, SSBN. I will start them tomorrow ;) And RIS k sequel k ideas aarahe hai. so lets see agla update konsa hoga.**

For now I hope ye update sabko pasand aaya. Thanks for reading!

**Plz dnt forget to rvw! Tc love ya all!**


	5. All Happies

_**A/N:**__ hey guys! __**Final chapter of IB.**__ thanks to all those who rvwd liked and favd. You guys r all very lovely :*_

_Last chapter has got vry fw rvws… but, its not the reason behind ending this fic. Well it's a one-shot earlier remember? I kept on dragging n ab or drag nhi hota. so.. yes.. hope ya all like the end! :D_

_**Upcoming updates- MDC, APH and LP. **__I will updt all my fics guys. I know I'm late to updt. Time nhi mil raha. Itne fics. Kya karu? Keep waiting! :D ;)_

**. . .**

**Ishq Bulaawa**

**. . .**

**Chapter 5**

**. . .**

_Contd. From prev. chap._

**Ishu- **"Uff! Ek or chipkali ko bhagaadiya…"

Ishu comments as she finishes her coffee. Dushyant too finishes his coffee and pays their bill. He nods and is pocketing is wallet when she speaks again-

**Ishu- **"seriously Manpreet. Usske naam ki tarah bohot accha tha wo bhi, I mean samajdaar tha. Handsome tha. Aur sweet bhi…"

**Dushyant- **"oh tho ab woh tumhe sweet lagne lagaa huh?"

He begins to walk away leaving Ishu behind and suddenly-

**Ishu- **"arey o rabba…"

He rushes back to hold her hand-

**Dushyant- **"kya hua Ishi? Tum.. tum theek ho na…"

**Ishu- **"main thik hu… lekin… lagta hai… kahii kuch jalgaya.." ;)

Dushyant shakes his head and gives her a look-

**Ishu- **"ya fir koi jalgaya hai…" *hides smile*

**Dushyant- **"kon.. main? Mujhe jalan hogi? Kyu? I mean Why? Why should I even feel jealous…"

*he folds his arms and gives her a nonchalant look*

**Ishu- **"haha Dushu, tum jealous the… kuch pal k liye hi sahii. ki maine uski tareef ki… tab tumhara chehra tho dekhne layak tha"

She laughs.. he chuckles a little & composes himself.

**Dushyant- **"alright.. Ok.. ab come on! I was not even facing u. tho tumne mera chehra kaise dekhliya… huh?"

**Ishu- **"Mr. senior inspector. Sawal tho accha tha. Par Iska jawab aapko bhi pata hai.."

Ishu smiles looking at him & folds her arms… he looks at her… smiling..

**Dushyant- **"or woh hai…"

**Ishu- **"wo ye hai.. ki janaab aap shayad bhool gayehai, ki hum best friends hai. aur mujhe pata hai ki mera best frnd, kab kya feel karta hai, kaisa moo banaata hai… so…"

She smiles; he nods and does something that takes her aback. He hugs her suddenly, holding her tight-

**Dushyant- **"Ishu you're my best friend too. And yar I know you were pulling my leg. But pata nhi kyu… itni choti si baat k liye main… but sach mei yar… mujhe accha nhi laga jab tumne uski tareef ki…"

She pats his back and quickly parts from hug.

**Ishu- **"ohh so possessive haan? Not bad…"

She pulls his cheek and he smiles widely closing his eyes for a moment…

**Ishu- **"so cute! But yaad hai na no PDA. You know- public display of affection"

He looks at her to find her staring at her feet…

**Ishu- **"pata hai yaha pe kitne log dekh rahe hai hume.."

**Dushyant- **"dekhne doh na.. arey maine tho sirf hug kia hai.. ab ye bhi galat hai kya. I mean maine thodi na kiss-"

**Ishu- **"bus bus. Kuch or mat bolo. Uh… Ab chalei?"

He nods and takes her hand in his…

**Dushyant- **"chalo…"

She doesn't move when he pulls her along. He turns back-

**Dushyant- **"kya hua? Ruk kyu gayi…"

**Ishu- **"Dushyant…. I love you"

He smiles wide…

**Dushyant- **"I love you too… sweety."

He wants to hug her again but stops himself and kisses her hand gently. She smiles and together they step out of the café.

**. . .**

**Outside the café-**

Soon they bump into a couple in their early 50's.

**Person-**"ohh tho ye hai humare jamaai raja…"

**Dushyant- **"excuse me?"

The couple admire ishyant. Dushyant looks confused. Ishu nudges him..

**Ishu- **"papa hai.. papa.."

**Dushyant- **"papa? Kon papa… ohh… u mean sasurji? Oh god, ab kya karu… satsriakal ji.."

Dushu abruptly touches their feet pulling Ishu down along with him. The couple i.e. Ishu's parents bless them.

**Person (Ishu's dad)- **"khush raho humesha."

**Ishu's mom- **"Rab tumhari Jodi humesha salaamat rakhei.."

Dushyant doesn't know what to speak so Ishu starts a conversation-

**Ishu- **"papa.. papa aap yaha?"

**Ishu's dad- **"woh aaj hum ghar mei bore hogaye the puttar. Tho isliye yaha chale aaye"

**Ishu's mom- **"aur hume v dekhna tha, ki tum dono kaise bhagaaoge iss chipkali ko.."

**Ishu- **"mumma aap bhi?"

Ishu blushes. Her mom dad just smile at this.

**Ishu's mom- **"arey dekho tho sharmaagayi meri laado."

**Ishu's dad- **"arey jamaai raja v sharmaa rahe hai. dekho chehra laal hogaya aur bolti band…"

Ishu's parents laugh.. Dushyant tries to speak up what he has been preparing to say all the while-

**Dushyant- **"ji… uncle ji.. mujhe.. mujhe aapse bohot dino se… aapse kuch kehna tha.. ki main.. Ishu se.. bohot pyar karta hu.. I know ki simple si baat hai, mujhe bohot pehle kehna chahiye tha par. Main.. main koi galti nhi karna chahta tha.. main.. main Ishu ko khona nhi chahta tha.."

**Ishu's mom- **"hume pata hai puttar."

Ishu's dad pats his shoulder.

**Ishu's dad- **"pata tha ki tum ussey kitna pyar karte ho. Aur wo tumhe kitna chahti hai. humne tho pehle hi sochliya tha ki jisse bhi Ishu pasand karegi, hum uska vyah usee se karwayenge. Aur jab humne tumhe Ishu ko ussdin baarish k waqt ghar chodte hue dekha; tabhi humne tumhe apna jamaai maanliya tha… aur beta tumhari wo script jismei tumne likha hai ki kya kya baatei karni hai humse. Wo padke tho humari khushi ki thikaana hi nhi rahi. Hum behad khush hai ki Ishu ko tum jaisa koi mila hai…"

Ishyant are happy and also surprised that their parents saw them that day. And they read the script that Dushu gave Ishu. (Refer : Chap 2&3 incidents in case u guys forgot ; )

**Ishu- **"papa isska matlub… ussdin jab Dushyant mujhe chodne aaye jeep mei. Tab aap.."

**Ishu's dad- **"tab hum balcony mei hi tho khade the. Dekh rahe the tum logo ko. Badi sohni Jodi banayi hai rab ne-"

Ishu turns red slightly-

**Ishu- **"aur aapne wo script padha jo mere room mei tha. Ahh. Thank you papa. Aapne humara kaam aasaan kardiya. And sorry papa main aapko jhoot nhi bolna chahti thi. Par wo… hum… ussdin baat nhi hopaayi.."

**Ishu's dad- **"arey koi gal nhi puttar. Aise sweet si jhoot hum bhi bolte the bachpan mei. Kyu Raano?"

**Ishu's mom- **"arey aap bhi bachon k saamne kuch bhi bolte hai…"

Ishu's dad teases his mom. Ishyant smile at this.

**Ishu's dad- **"accha puttar, agar tumhare maa-baap se bhi baat hojaye tho rishta pakka samjhlenge hum.."

**Dushyant- **"unki taraf se tho bohot pehle se hi haan hai uncle… meri mom dad se mil chuki hai ye. Mere ghar mei sabko pasand aayi. obviously Ishu meri acchi dost hai, aur itni acchi hai tho, kisi ko bhi pasand aajayegi.."

**Ishu's dad- **"ohh ye tho double khushi ki baat hai. ab bohot jaldi hum bhi unse milenge. Aur vyah ki baat karenge. Yahi tho riwaaz hai. Kyu Rano?"

**Ishu's mom- **"bilkul ji. Iss khushi k mauke pe moo mitha karna chahiye. Beta aap ghar chalo na humare saat, wohi kuch meetha banaati hu…"

**Ishu's dad- **"arey raano. Aajkal k bachon ko ghar ka khaana kaise pasand aayega. Ek din ki chutti mili hai. tho ghumne do naa inhe… chalo hum chalte hai warna humare hi bache hume kabab-mei-haddi samjhenge…"

**Ishu's mom- **"kyu samjhenge ji? Accha thik hai. chalo ghar chalte hai."

**Ishu's dad- **"arey raano ji. Ghar chalke kya karenge. Chaliye na hum bhi ghoomte hai, faaluda khaalete hai, aur bohot si baatei.. kya kehte ho…"

Ishyant watch in amusement as Ishu's dad drags her mom away.

**Ishu- **"aaj v kitnaa pyar hai na inke beech…"

She's staring at her mom & dad who are walking away after waving to her. Dushu looks at her…

**Ishu- **"I hope hum bhi aise hi rahei… you know jab hum unke umer k hojaye tab bhi…"

She looks at him to find him smiling at her. He wraps his arm around her shoulder hugging her from one side.

**Dushyant- **"Ishi humara ye pyar kabhi kum nhi hoga… kabhi nhi…"

**Ishu- **"aur main kabhi kum nhi hone dungi… I promise…"

Both smile at each other and walk along the beach hand in hand thinking about ways to spend the day.

**Dushyant- **"ahhh so all problems solve woohoo…."

Dushyant breaks into a run pulling her along. She laughs… and they run along the beach like kids..

**Ishu- **"sach mei uff… I'm so happy!"

**Dushyant- **"maine bola na.. ki sab thik hoga.. ab dekho…"

**Ishu- **"hmm sab thik hone ki soch alag hai. haqeeqat mei sab thik hona alag hai. but seriously thank god mom dad maangaye. Tho ab… ab kya karei?"

They pause to take a deep breaths & the talk goes on-

**Dushyant- **"kya karei.. ok. movie dekhenge fir lunch karenge.. fir long drive fir.."

**Ishu- **"fir ghar jaungi main.."

**Dushyant- **"ghar.. nhi nhi.. itni jaldi ghar kaise yar.."

**Ishu- **"arey itna karne k baad raat hojayegi. tho ghar tho jaana hi hai na.."

**Dushyant- **"ahh… hmm… in that case, I wish aaj ki raat kabhi naa aaye…"

**Ishu- **"tumhare wish karne se Sun (sooraj) ruk jayenge kya? Aur raat nhi hogi tho fir soyenge kaise?"

**Dushyant- **"arey ek din nhi sogey tho kuch nhi hoga.."

**Ishu- **"sogey nhi tho kaise chalega? thak jaogey.."

**Dushyant- **"acha baba maan gaya. I was casually saying. I know ki raat ko sona hai. aur kal bureau jaana hai. baccha nhi hu main. Aur don't worry. Ghar drop kardunga main tumhe."

She laughs.. he sighs…

**Dushyant- **"god! Kitna argue karti hai.."

**Ishu- **"pyar bhi tho karti hu… hai na?"

He looks at her and smiles…

**Ishu- **"yahi tho hai zindgi. Thodi masti thodi ladaayi. Aur bohot saara pyar.."

**Dushyant- **"hmm sahii hai… Ms. Ladaaku Walia."

He gives her a cute smile and caresses her cheeks… she pulls his cheeks in return and ruffles his hair.

**Ishu- **"Mr. Akduu shergil I love you too…"

And once again they walk hand in hand sharing a smile and chatting about random things and dreaming about their life together.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**A/N: **_hehe that came out to be longer than expected. How was this?_

_**plz do rvw n lemme knw. **__Thanks for reading!_

_**I'm not sure if I'll write more on Ishyant. But if ya guys r interested… I will definitely write.**_** Or well I can keep my imagination to myself ;) :P**


End file.
